Marvel Heroes Cinematic Universe
Marvel Heroes Cinematic Universe is an American superhero film series, being produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures since TBD. Films #''Captain America: First Avenger'' (2019) #''Mr. Stark'' (2019) #''Spider-Man: Friendly Neighborhood'' (2019) #''Hulk Smash!'' (2020) #''Thor: Worthy'' (2020) #''Ant-Man: Scarlet Hero'' (2020) #''Assemble!'' (2021) #''Fantastic Four: Mightiest Heroes'' (2021) # Characters Main *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' (played by ) - a WWII soldier out of time who many people look up to and believe is the first superhero. *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' (played by John Krasinski) - the CEO of Stark Industries who develops a cybernetic suit for himself. *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (played by Jace Norman) - a teenage superhero who TBD. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' (played by Oscar Isaac as Banner and voiced by Fred Tatasciore as the Hulk) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (played by ) - TBD *'Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man' (played by Mark Wahlberg) - TBD * *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Dr. Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic' (played by ) - TBD **'Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman' (played by TBD) - TBD **'Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch' (played by Justin Timberlake) - TBD **'Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing' (played by John C. Reilly) - TBD * *'Dr. Stephen Strange, Ph.D.' (played by Nick Kroll) - TBD * Supporting *'Nicholas "Nick" Fury' (played by Idris Elba) - the head of the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. who found Captain America frozen in ice. *'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' (played by Elle Fanning) - an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is the niece of one of Steve's friends, Peggy. *'Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon' (played by Michael B. Jordan) - another agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who wears armor that allows him to fly. *'Jack Monroe/Nomad' (played by ) - another of Cap's friends who idolized him as a child and wishes to be like him. *'Dennis Dunphy/Demolition Man' (played by Dwayne Johnson) - a more comedic friend of Cap's who enjoys blowing things up. *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts' (played by Emily Blunt) - Tony's assistant and eventual lover. *'Edwin Jarvis' (played by Hugh Laurie) - Tony's butler. *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (played by John Goodman) - TBD *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (played by ) - TBD *'Amadeus Cho' (played by Ryan Potter) - a Korean American prodigy who TBD. *'Aunt May Parker' (played by Courteney Cox) - TBD *'Harold "Harry" Osborn' (played by ) - TBD *'Mary Jane Watson' (played by Mackenzie Foy) - TBD *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy' (played by Sabrina Carpenter) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (played by Jack Griffo) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (played by Gary Oldman) - TBD *'Betty Brant' (played by Zooey Deschanel) - TBD *'Capt. George Stacy' (played by ) - TBD *'Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross' (played by Kaley Cuoco) - TBD *'Gen. Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross' (played by ) - a well respected general who TBD. *'Jane Foster' (played by ) - TBD *'Odin' (played by Mark Hamill) - TBD * *'Janet Van Dyne/The Wasp' (played by ) - TBD * Antagonists *'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (played by ) - a Nazi terrorist who was presumed dead for many years and in his absent years became the head of the organization Hydra. **'Professor Arnim Zola' (played by ) - Red Skull's assistant who is a genius that transferred his mind into a robot body. **'Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra' (played by Anna Kendrick) - a general of Hydra who is known for her use of snakes. **'Baron Helmut Zemo' (played by ) - TBD **'Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker' (played by ) - TBD **'Sinthea “Sin” Schimdt' (played by Fiona Douriff, Maya Hawke, Bonnie Wright or TBD) - TBD **'Dr. Ehlias Starr/Egghead' (played by James Corden) - a scientist funded by Hydra who used to be Hank's partner. ** *'Ultron' (played by Johnny Depp) - TBD *'Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo' (played by ) - a Russian terrorist who steals an experimental Iron Man armor and tweaks it into his own weapon. *'Justin Hammer' (played by David Cross) - Tony’s rival who TBD. * *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (played by Brad Dourif) - TBD *'Alistair Smythe' (played by Charlie Day) - a scientist who adores Osborn, being responsible for making a few of Peter's enemies. *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' (played by ) - TBD * *'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (played by Seth Rogen) - the head of A.I.M. who aims to TBD. *'Dr. Samuel Sterns/The Leader' (played by ) - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' (played by ) - TBD * *'Dr. Victor von Doom' (playeg by ) - TBD * Trivia *This is Marvel's first film franchise to be released after Stan Lee's death on November 12th, 2018.